Newcomer
by OldFashionedDreamer
Summary: Saturn Firelight, a new transfer to Hogwarts. something that never has happened before, it's 6th year and everyone can't wait to graduate. Saturn Firelight has never heard of withes or wizards before, What could possible go wrong?


She remained crouched, both hands ready to attack.  
>"Miss Stafford, you don't need to bring your weapons. I am here to propose an offer."<br>Saturn Stafford stared strangely at the older man in the pointed hat and robes in-front of her  
>"What do you offer?" she asked, slowly straightening up.<p>

Saturn Stafford stood six foot tall, long ash-blonde hair down to her waist, long black eye lashes rimmed her silver grey eyes and her lips were tightly sealed.  
>"My name is Albus Brian Wulfric Percival Dumbledore headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. " the older man seemed charmed and smiled kindly at her.<p>

"I'm not a witch; I don't even know where this Hogwarts is." Saturn mumbled more to herself and not this strange man proposing such an offer  
>"Hogwarts is located in Scotland. If you accept I can offer you protection from what you run from, if only you agree to my conditions."<p>

Saturn stared at the Headmaster with such blankness; Dumbledore gave her time to think things through.  
>"What are wizards? What can this school offer me? What are those conditions I have to agree too?" She rushed out her fingers tapping her on leg.<p>

"Wizards and Witches are magical beings with the power to perform magic with the help of a wand, if I may demonstrate." Dumbledore was careful not to frighten her as he withdrew his wand from his side pocket, he placed it in full view  
>"It looks like an ordinary stick" Saturn muttered dryly.<p>

"Why yes, I suppose to you it would," Dumbledore chuckled before a bouquet of flowers burst out of his wand  
>"Here you go." Dumbledore handed the bouquet to a very stunned looking girl but the expression quickly vanished.<br>Dumbledore decided to answer her next question "Hogwarts can offer you safety, friendships, education and a whole various of other things."  
>Saturn nodded; "The conditions?" she asked<br>"Ah yes, I'm afraid we have to alter your appearance and change your name so no unwanted attention gets brought to you. Is that alright?" Dumbledore asked.

Saturn nodded "It's okay; I have one condition of my own that'll finalize my acceptance of your offer."  
>Dumbledore smiled knowingly "You may bring your weapons with you; just as-long as you let me put a spell on them which you may speak anytime you feel you're in real danger."<br>She nodded wondering how she'd be able to learn such magic that was so different to her own.

"For three months time you'll stay with the Order of Phoenix, in London up until the school term starts which is in September."  
>"Will I be safe?" She asked<br>"I assure it. At the Order of Phoenix you will meet a few of your Professors who will be your teachers and very good people. You'll mostly be by yourself but I'll assign you to Professor Snape who will help you learn the basic spells you'll need to pass sixth year at Hogwarts."  
>Saturn nodded again unsure of what to say.<p>

She stared at the black door, her heart pumping calmly in her chest as she waited for the door to open  
>"Albus" she saw a lady hug the old man "Nymphadora; I would like you too meet, Saturn Safford"<br>The lady turned from Dumbledore to stare at Saturn "Hello, I'm Tonks" she smiled, she had a heart shaped pale face and brown eyes that seemed to twinkle. Saturn took note that she seemed nice enough "Hello" she muttered as they all went to walk into the Order of the Phoenix headquarters.

"Nymphadora, What are you doing here?" Dumbledore asked once they had all sat down at a rather long table and Tonks was pouring tea  
>"I'm looking after Remus who's upstairs, it was full moon last night and he seemed to have an even rougher night than before."<br>"Still not taking Sirius's death well?"  
>Tonks shook her head and muttered something under her breath before leaving the room. <p>

The door slammed shut and footsteps approached the kitchen "Severus." Dumbledore greeted, Saturn looked up from her cup to see a tall black haired man with a heavy scowl on his face "Why have you brought me here at such hours, Albus?" Snape drowned while pouring him a cup of yellow coloured liquid.  
>"Do you remember the girl I was talking about last summer?"<br>Snape nodded "The princess, why?"  
>"I'm no princess," Saturn noted how the man refused to look at her "those people I'm running from they want me because –"<br>"your blood" Snape said dryly, his black eyes finally met her dark blue ones.

"I can understand why as-well, Do you know who is coming after you?" he asked curiously, the girl shook her head her now ear short hair falling in-front of her face, she brushed it out with a single huff of air.

"Snape" someone greeted dryly  
>"Tonks" Snape muttered in the same manner<br>"I believe I'll be going now, I'll see you Miss Hepburn in three months" Dumbledore stood with a wink then a loud crack sounded and he was gone.

Saturn suddenly felt very on edge with these strangers in the room.  
>"How's Remus?" Snape asked but his body language showed he barely cared as he stirred his drink around in his white china cup<br>"Getting there, he'll have a few new scars" Tonks muttered  
>"How'd he get hurt?" Saturn asked, silencing the room and for a minute she thought both of them forgot she was even there.<p>

"He's a werewolf last night was the full moon and things got messy, don't tell him you know" Snape answered her as she realised Tonks had slipped away.  
>"I'll be staying here till the term starts" Saturn explained before taking a sip of her second cup of the yellow coloured liquid, Snape nodded while humming.<br>"I've been assigned to teach you everything a sixteen year old witch should know by this age"  
>"I'm not a witch" she hissed<br>"I know you aren't, yet you also claim you're not a Princess either,"  
>with that been said he rose from his seat scraping it along the floorboards<br>"I'll be back tomorrow with some books tomorrow for you, you can read, right?" a loud crack sounded and he was gone leaving Saturn to glare at the place he was just standing in, god that man infuriated her.

She had walked up the stairs in hope to find the room she was staying in, she opened the first door on her right.  
>The room amazed her there were the colours of red and gold splashed through-out the room and the bed was simply made and everything was messy also dusty.<br>"We'll change that" she told herself with a hint of a smile.

"Girl, this isn't your room" Saturn turned to see who had spoken to her, it was Tonks with tired eyes  
>"Oh" was all she could manage as she rose from the bed.<br>"Its okay, yours is to the left side of this hallway, third door."  
>Saturn nodded and closed the door quickly behind her not even wondering where the woman left too.<p>

"Come in" Saturn said to the knock that sounded from her closed door, she was sharpening her sword, the blue jewel shone off the sunlight that somehow came through her closed window  
>"I'd like you to read these books by the end of the week." Snape strode to where she was sitting<br>"Okay, What are they?" Saturn muttered  
>"The history of Hogwarts, Charms, Quidditch, Muggle studies, Defence the dark arts, Herbology and Transfiguration you may read only a select few of your choice and leave the rest for light reading." Snape said while putting the stack of seven books on the desk which was placed against the wall.<br>Saturn placed her covered up sword to her side before walking over to the stack of books

"I'll finish them all by next week." She said with a straight face staring at the older man, he just stared at her  
>"I'll see you next week, Saturn Safford." He said formally before leaving her alone in her room, as she twisted around the violet purple stone which hung around her neck on a silver light chain.<p>

"I miss the tribe, Kirsova."  
>The stone lit up with a slow moving white flame, she felt it warm her whole body<br>'_your mother, brother and sisters are doing well. They're scared and worried for you but they are in good health._'  
>A soft smile reached her face as images flashed behind her lids, a small boy with a messy mop of light brown hair was chasing a little lamb.<br>"Liam." She whispered, feeling her closed eyes well up with tears she bit her lip and pushed down those emotions  
>"How's Father?"<br>'_The tribe has cursed him and banished him to the Kaabai, he's praying for his little girl to be in good health. He misses you.'  
><em>She sucked in a breath as the image of her idol were in chains in a dark cell, with nothing but a dirty floor and a man already gone with insanity  
>"I should help him, I shouldn't be here." She said rushed sitting up from her bed,<br>'_You are where you are because you're the future.'  
><em>  
>The white flame dimmed and then vanished, she had a frown knitted across her brow.<br>Two soft knocks sounded she sat up hiding the stone behind her shirt "yes?" she called,  
>"Dinner's ready, there are some people I'd like you to meet." Tonks answered before leaving the door open for her welcome.<p> 


End file.
